


Show Me Your Scars

by pinkyapple



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other, Scarification, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapple/pseuds/pinkyapple
Summary: Erik has never shown you his scars. You wonder why not.





	Show Me Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet inspired by a prompt at Imagine Erik Killmonger on tumblr. The prompt was "Imagine Erik killmonger smiling softly while you rub your hands over his scars" as well as this: Erik had expected you to be repulsed or afraid. Instead, you gently ran your fingers along his scarring. These were parts of the man you love. How could you ever be anything less than awed and appreciative of the stories on his skin?

When Erik had been hesitant to show you his scars, you’d almost been offended. Sure, not everyone was ready to share certain things about themselves, but you thought you two had been together long enough for him to be comfortable. He tried his best not to change in front of you nor wear anything particularly revealing. You could catch glimpses of the shiny scars here and there, but it was never enough. 

-*-*-

Erik finally showed you on a lazy afternoon in your apartment. You had been sitting on the bed watching television, when you placed your head on his chest. You could feel some of the scars around his collar bones on your cheek. Hesitantly, you brought a hand up to rest against his rib, and felt even more scars beneath his shirt. Erik flinched, making you recoil.

“I’m sorry”, you whispered, afraid you’s hurt him or made him uncomfortable.

“You just surprised me, that’s all” Erik reassured you, pulling you back to him.

You two sat in silence for a few more minutes before you tried touching him again. This time, your hand brushed his stomach, feeling the scar pattern. You could feel Erik freeze and his breath shudder. You look up at his face. He doesn’t seem upset or in pain. You move your hand again and gauge his expression. He bites his lip this time; it’s subtle, but you see it.

He likes it.

You continue rubbing your hand over his stomach and up his chest. 

“Why did you never show me?”, you ask, your breath tickling his neck.

Erick doesn’t answer you right away. He grips your waist tighter, sliding his hand toward your hip.

“I thought-”, he hesitates. “I thought you would think they were ugly or you would leave…”

Your eyes widen. You sit up and he turns to look at you. Your other hand raises to caress his cheek while your other slides to the hem of his shirt.

“Leave? Erick, I love you. I love every part of you. That includes your scars.”

Your hand snakes under his shirt, feeling the raised bumps on his skin under your fingers and palm. You cuddle even closer to him.

“Can you tell me about them?” you asked as you caressed his skin, hand running aimlessly under his shirt.

You couldn’t see it, but Erik smiled. What had he done to deserve you?


End file.
